Love comes back
by Freyris
Summary: this is it Love comes back is COMPLETE!Final Chappie is up guys"I now pronounce you Husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride"The priest said happily...please R&R tnx guys!
1. Default Chapter

Love comes back

bysweetchocomilkshake

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Gundam SEED cast I just wish i could own Athrun-sama and Kira-sama but its impossible starts to weeps...anyways this is very first AthrunxCagalli fanfic hope you like it!

A/n: well this somehow based on GSDestiny...um...sorry if my grammer isnt that good. thanks

Love comes back

A young blonde girl was on her desk reading and signing papers piled on her desk.

"Urgghh... So many things to do sign this, sign that ... read this , read that... Can't I take a break?" Cagalli said looking at Kisaka

" Cagalli your free to take a break anytime" Kisaka replied

"well thats good" Cagalli said as she threw her pen on her beige colored desk

While Cagalli was taking a break, sipping a cup of hot chocolate eventually , they heard a soft knock the door . Kisaka opened the door and it was one of Cagalli's maids

"Princess, there's a young man waiting for you at the Garden" the maid said shyly

"ohthanks you may go now" Cagalli said with a smile on her face

"hai" the maid said politely , closing the door slowly

Cagalli went to her window and looked at the garden below and saw a young man with blue hair sitting on the garden set sipping cofee.

"ATHRUN!"Cagalli said excitedly

"How am I going to explain her this?" Athrun said as he sighed

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled from a far and running toward him and giving Athrun a big hug.

'Ohh Im so glad you came to visit me!" Cagalli said as she hugged Athrun tighter

Athrun didnt hug Cagalli back and tried to free himself from Cagalli's arms

"Athrun is there anything wrong?" Cagalli asked worriedly, putting her warm palms on his cheeks

"No...nothings wrong " Athrun said smiling " Cagalli ...I have something to tell you.."Athrun said lettting out a big sigh

"Athrun... I too have something VERY important to tell you" Cagalli said putting her hands on her stomach

"Cagalli ... Im sorry.."Athrun said turning away from Cagalli

_Kazesasou kokage ni/ utsubusete naiteru/Mi mo shiranu watashi wo/ watashi ga miteita_

"Ath-"before Cagalli could reply Athrun turned around and started to speak again

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo /kanaderu GITAARA /Konu hito no nageki ni/ hoshi ha ochite_

" Cagalli ...Im getting married...to ...to Mia Campbell"

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo /ORENJI no hanabira/ shizuka ni yureru dake_

"What!...Athrun No...tell me its not true! its only a lie ATHRUN! tell me your joking !" Cagalli started to cry an covered her ears, she didnt want to hear Athrun's voice anymore.

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta/ Te no hira no kioku haruka /Tokoshie no sayonara /tsuma hiku_

"Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to walking towards her but Cagalli only backed away , her hands on her stomach

_Yasashii te ni sugaru/ kodomo no kokoro wo Moesakaru kuruma/ ha furiharai susumu_

"No ..GO TO HELL ZALA...GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Cagalii shouted as tears fall more faster

_Yawarakana hitai ni /nokosareta Te no hira no / kioku haruka/ Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

"Cagalli..."Athrun tried to walk closer to her but Cagalli just backed away more further.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru / kodomo no kokoro wo /Moesakaru kuruma ha /furiharai susumu_

"Athrun...Go!...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!...I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!(a/n: ouch that's a little harsh little missie!)" Cagalli shouted as she fell on her knees. Athrun froze upon hearing these words, the words he feared the most had just come out of his most treasured person, the person he loved the most, Cagalli

Yuku hito no nageki wo /kanadete GITAARA/Mune no ito/ hageshiku kakinarashite

"Athrun? where are you?" a soft mild voice came sprunging in

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai /shirosa de ORENJI /no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

"THAT VOICE! " Athrun said in surprise and left Cagalli still in pan,crying her heart out...

_Yawarakana hitai wo /nakushite mo Akaku someta suna haruka/ koete yuku_

"oh...where is he...the man outside said I could find him in the Garden of the Reprsentative...ATHRUN?'' A pink haired girl said putting her hands in her waist.

_Sayonara no RIZUMU_

"Mia!" Athrun waved at her and went towards Mia and putted his hands around her waist and kissed her. Cagalli gasped on what she saw and ran away , throwing her ring, the ring that Athrun gave her before he entered war again.After a while Athrun returned to the place he and Cagalli were talking but only to find that Cagalli was no where in sight , only the ring, the ring he gave to the one he loved the most. Cagalli wiped her tears dry before entering the Meeting room with a smile while Athrun picked up the ring and kept it and left with Mia

"Cagalli...go-me"Athrun whispered...

(a/n): whew... at last Im finally done making my first chapter...I know the ending of my fic looks Sucky but I couldnt think of a better ending...all I can think of now is my next chapter pls R&R I promise this would be a great AxC fic I have other plans for these hihihi thanks for reading it! Sorry if I my grammer isnt that good well I do hope you understand thx! remeber to send a review!


	2. This is goodbye

Love comes back .fReYrIs.

Chapter 2 :This is Goodbye...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny...characters...umm just this fic...

a/n: I really appreciated all your reviews! keep it up in submitting reviews! ummm heres some more a/n's...

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..sorry i forgot to remind you last chappie

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: I change my pen name into .fReYrIs. 4th note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü 

After the long Meeting went straight to her bed chamber wherein a man with purple hair and dark set of navy blue eyes was waiting outside her room.

"So my Beloved princess have made up your mind?" Yunna smirked

"Put a trap on it Yunna... Im not feeling well right now ... just ...just leave me alone" The princess hissed as she opened the door

"tsk...tsk.. I guess I should call the doctor at once to see your condition" Yunna said as he tried to grab Cagalli's hands but missed.

"NO THANKS ... I BELIEVED I CAN MANAGE ON MY OWN THANK YOU!" replied Caglli as she slammed her door

"Soon you'll be mine Cagalli you'll b my princess for real and I'll be your Prince" Yunna mumbled followed by a evil laugh   
'Geezzz... that man always annoy me' she thought

Cagalli went to her balcony and sat on a beige colored chair with flowers engraved on the armrest. She started to stare at a photo of her and a young man. the young man had a deep set of emerald eyes and a silky blue hair.

"Athrun.." Cagalli whispered

It took a while for Cagalli to head back in her room but after the clock struck 2 in the morning she returned in and headed to a big brown shelf and grabbed a book ,a book of memories it was more like an album she and Athrun made and used to look at every time they were together. Cagalli sat on the side of her bed opened the lamp and started to look at the photos placed on it. Every single photo placed the album meant a lot to her each of it has memories . As Cagalli turn each page of the album tears would fall . The last picture posted on the album made her smile a little because of the Athruns's face was a little silly.

Flashback

"Athrun! quit it!" Cagalli yelled in an annoyed voice

"Oh Cagalli ..." Athrun replied with a grin on his face

"Athrun... I know that look that look tells me your up to something " Cagalli said trying to move back Athrun moved forward while Cagalli move backward soon Athrun was running after Cagalli but both of them seems to have fun until Athrun was able to grab her wrist and fell on the sand. Athrun was on top of Cagalli was panting. they were silent for a while just staring at each others eyes. Athrun broke their silence when he started the laugh.

" What ... whats so funny? " Cagalli yelled in an annoyed voice again and pushing Athrun hon her side

" Nothing...I just realized ... " Athrun said getting a hold of his laugh

"realized what?"

" that you ran fast... I thought princesses like you dont run" Athrun kidded her

" I told you IM NOT A PRINCESS!" Cagalli yelled trying to stand up but Athrun grabbed making her fall on the sand.

"Athrun!" Cagalli really annoyed she got some sand on her side and threw it at Athruns polo.

"whoaaa Cagalli quit it! Im starting to get itchy! Athrun kept on scratching his body unitl he saw a flash . Cagalli smiled and burst out laughing .

"Serves you right! now all I need now is to put this picture on the album " Cagalli said still laughing and left Athrun lying in the sand stil busy scratching his body

"Cagalli wait!"

End of Flashback

Cagalli took out a big sigh and set aside the album and leaned on her bed, placing her hand on her stomach

"Athrun you jerk!" cagalli whispered and finally dozed off

that morning...

"Princess... Wake up..." one of her maids said as she open the curtains

" What time is it ?" Cagalli asked as she pulled her blanket and wrapped it around her

"Princess its already 15 to 12 in the afternoon..."the maid said as she pulled the blanket

" 15 to what?" Cagalli yawned

"15 to 12 ma'am" the maid politely replied

"What !"

Cagalli carefully jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom, ate lunch and headed to her office. On her tabled was a blue box. She was about to open the blue box when the phone rang

"Hello? Reprentative Athha speaking who is this?" Cagalli said cheerfully

"I guess your fine now" the voice replied

Cagalli frozed upon hearing the voice of the man he loved the most at the same time the man who hurt her the most

"Cagalli ... Im here at the Airport Im going back to the PLANT with Mia ...Im sorry ..." Athrun said softly

"Why did you call?"Cagalli said strongly trying to hold bak her tears from falling off.

" I ... I just called just to say goodbye properly ...Cagalli before I leave I just want you to know that your my one and only Precious rose ... I love you ... Goodbye" Athrun hunged up the phone and went to the boarding station with Mia

"Athrun..I love you too..."Cagalli whispered still holding the phone, tears streaming down her soft cheeks

a/n whew.. sorry about the occness ...hope you liked my 2nd chappie anyways I appreciate all the reviews you all sent and for those who didnt like my fic umm... thanks that help me think and improve this fic . keep on sending reviews! tell me whats in your mind ...if I need to improve it please you are free to tell me. thank you! keep on sending reviews! please no FLAMING ...PLease R&R 


	3. It hurts

Love comes back .

fReYrIs.

Chapter 3: it hurts?

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed/Destiny ...as always sighs..

a/n: I really appreciated all your reviews! keep it up in submitting reviews!

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..just to remind you

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings 3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS!

"Athrun let's go!.. I don't want father to wait especially now he's sick!" Mia yelled at the man not to far from her "ATHRUN!"

"Oh...yeah...coming" Athrun said taking a last look at ORB before he boarded the plane.

Cagalli who was still holding the phone wiped her tears and ran to the garage

"Kisaka..."

"Yes Cagalli " Kisaka replied politely

"I need to go to the airport! hurry!" Cagalli commanded as she sat inside the car

"hai"

"Oh Lord please let me be in time " Cagalli prayed..

Luckily the airport was 10 minutes away from her place...

"Madam were here "the driver said politely as he open Cagalli's door

"Cagalli be careful!" Kisaka said in a worried voice

Cagalli runned up the escalator, look left to right , down the escalator , up the stairs runned in the big hall way and went to the big glass where you can see the planes taxi and take off. From there Cagalli saw a plane that was used to take people to PLANT (a/n:couldn' think of anything better than this sorry).

"Athrun!.."Cagalli yelled

on the plane...

while Mia was busy chatting with the other passengers Athurn was busy looking outside and finally saw a blonde girl in a blue and white dress

"Athrun...Athrun!" Cagalli kept repeating his name as tears fall

"Cagalli!" Athrun whispered on the plane as it took off

"Athrun...why?...ATHRUNNNNNNNNNN!" Cagalli yelled as she fell on her knees and still sobbing...

Kisaka slowly approached Cagalli and outstrched his arms

"Cagalli are you alright?" He asked as Cagalli grab his hands

Cagalli couldnt speak so she just nodded and left the airport with Kisaka while they were on their way back Cagalli couldnt stop thinking about Athrun and the child she's bearing. When they arrive back Cagalli went straight to the conference room.

"Representative Athha has arrive"

All gave a polite bow at Cagalli and sat .

"Before i start this meeting I would like anouncement to make.."Cagalli said looking at Yunna, who was staring at her with an evil grin on his face

" You all know that I am to be wed to Mr Yunna..."

all of them nodded...

"but I Cagalli Yula Athha have decide to cancel the Wedding and have no further relationship to him...that is all"Cagalli said strongly letting go a soft sigh and sitting on her chair

"THIS IS DISGRACEFUL!" Yunna shouted standing up from his seat

"Yunna please take your seat we are about to start the meeting!" Cagalli yelled back

"No I will not take my seat!"

"Please I dont want to have any argument YUNNA!" Cagalli yelled standing up from her chair

"I dont care ! you know that your father is the one who decided this !" Yunna complained

"My father has nothing to do with this! I also have the right's wheter im going to marry you or not!

Yunna didnt reply and just left the room (more like walked out)

Cagalli sat on her chair and leaned back on her chair and let go a soft sigh.

"Ms Athha are you okay?" one of the memebers asked

"Yes..." Cagalli replied

After the meeting Cagalli went to her office and sat on the couch near the window.She kept looking around her office until she notice the blue box, she remembered that she didnt had a chance to open it she grabbed the the box and carefully opened it and it was the ring Athrun gave her and a note was inserted in the box

Im sorry my Precious Rose ...I want you to keep this ring as a remembrance of me and that you'll now that "always by your side... no matter what "

Cagalli fell on her knees and started to cry...

"how can you say that your here while your with somebody else..."

a/n:welll hope you like ! sorry about the OCCness! I really appreciated all your reviews! thanks! love you guys!...keep it up on sending ReviewS!


	4. Goodbye Yunna

Love comes back 

.fReYrIs.

Chapter 4: Godbye Yunna...

Disclaimer: ohhhh do I have to say this ...I dont own the SEED/DESTINY cast okay? ...sighs

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..just to remind you

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

4th note: I apologize about the grammar last chappie I was in a rush...

Flashback (more like a dream)

" Cagalli ...Im getting married...to ...to Mia Campbell"

"What!...Athrun No...tell me its not true! its only a lie ATHRUN! tell me your joking !" Cagalli started to cry an covered her ears, she didnt want to hear Athrun's voice anymore.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to walking towards her but Cagalli only backed away , her hands on her stomach

"No ..GO TO HELL ZALA...GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Cagalii shouted as tears fall more faster

End of flashback

"Athrun you jerk!" Cagalli mumbled in her sleep

Cagalli layed asleep on her couch in her office until she heard a familiar voice calling her trying to wake her up

"Cagalli ...wake up"

"huh?...what do you want!" Cagalli mumbled

"Cagalli...If your not going to wake up..."

"What?"she mumbled half asleep

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WAKE UP WILL YA!" the man yelled

"huh? what? my house?fire on what?" Cagalli stood up immediately even though she was half asleep

"there we are ...you awake now?" the man asked

"huh?...ohh Kira ..it just you ..."Cagalli said in a soft voice still half asleep

"yep its me alright now wake up"Kira yelled

' wait thats kira right?...kira... kira... kira...' Cagalli thought "KIRA!"she thought waking up to reality ...

"what a relief ..your totally awake now Cag-"Kira was cutoff when Cagalli threw a pillow at him

"Go away!"Cagalli yelled ,still throwing different things at him like pens...pillows...paperclips ... papers piled and tied that was on the side of the couch and etc...

"okay..Okay..."Kira said trying to get out of the room...

"Man...did she have to throw ballpens?..." Kira complained as he entered the kitchen and grab a slice of Apple pie..while Kira was busy eating the whole Apple pie( now..) he suddenly heard a scream which made him jump off his chair and run through to the hallways to Cagalli's office where he found Cagalli on the corner and at the other side Yunna approaching her holding a gun and pointing it at Cagalli .

"Cagalli !" Kira yelled and covered Cagalli

"Kira ...GO AWAY!...this is my problem ... dont worry about me.. Go .. you'll just get hurt !" Cagalli yellled back

"NO .. he's got a gun !"

"well well looks like big brother is here" Yunna chuckled in a mean way

"Shut up Yunna!" Cagalli yelled

"Cagalli..." Kira whispered

"Cagalli...tell me why did you cancel our marriage? dont you like me ? or do you have OTHER reasons?"Yunna asked her with an evil grin of his face putting his gun down

"what are talking about?" Cagalli asked trying to hide the real reason

"Oh.. dont play dumb with me ... I already know ... the fact that you canceled the marriage is because you are carrying a baby am I right?" Yunna said

"What!..Cagalli is this true?" Kira turned around and faced Cagalli ...All Cagalli can do now was nodd

" SEE! its true! " Yunna yelled

"But...but.. how did you know ?" Cagalli yelled

"Simple... I did some research!" Yunna laughed...

"Darn!... "

"Cagalli who's child is it? His?" Kira whispered

"no...Its.. Athrun" Cagalli replied

"Too bad I have to kill you and that child your bearing ..."Yunna yelled pointing the gun at Cagalli

"Cagalli I'll protect you ..." Kira whispered as he covered her

"Good bye Cagalli.." Yunna said with a smile on his face and triggered the the gun

BANG!

eventually after Yunna triggered the gun Kira got shot on the shoulder...

"Kira !"

" Run Cagalli ! I'll get this lunatic! Hurry ! dont worry about this...its just a scratch" Kira said trying to calm Cagalli

"okay..."

Cagalli obeyed and left the room soon Kira and Yunna was left inside. Kira stood up and faced Yunna...Kira went to SEED mode and of course Yunna was out cold, beaten and was arrested while Kira was brought to the Hospital so that they could treat Kira's wounds and the gun...was disassembled( by Kira)

"Kira Im sorry that this things has to happen" Cagalli said as tears fall off

"no its okay..." kira said and putted his hand on top of Cagalli's head and rubbed it

"Hey quit it ! Im not a cat!" Cagalli said

a/n: whew... Hope you like this Chappe it s that long as others expect but I assure you next chappie would be longer than this and more dramtic ( i guess...) any ways keep it up and I apologize If there are any mistakes in this chappie... thanks ...!


	5. Letting go

Love comes back 

.fReYrIs.

Chapter 5: Letting Go

Disclaimer: I dont own the SEED/DESTINY ... sigh

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..just to remind you

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

On the shore stood a young blonde girl who was holding pictures of her and a young man with silky blue hair and deep set of emerald eyes

_Put away the pictures /Put away the memories/ I put over and over /Through my tears ..._

" I guess this is goodbye... maybe we really are not meant for each other ... maybe our love wasn't meant to last ...maybe...  
its time ... its time to let you go ... Goodbye Athrun ..." Cagalli whisperes as she slowly let go off the pictures she's holding, letting the cold breeze blow the pictures away and let the endless flowing sea swallow it.

_I've held them till I'm blind /They kept my hope alive_

Flashback

As if somehow that I'd keep you here / Once you believed in a love forever more/How do you leave it in a drawer?

"Cagalli Wait up!"Athrun yelled trying to catch up with young blonde girl .

"Why should I ?" Cagalli kidded looking at Athrun

_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all/Unchain my heart that's holding on_

"Because If I catch Im never gonna let you go !" Athrun said as he run towards Cagalli

"What!... "Cagalli said trying to run faster

"Im coming!" Athrun yelled

"Try and catch me I'll gladly give you a good smack on the face!"

"Really ?" Athrun said as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli waist

"hey! let go Athrun " Cagalli yelled as tried to free herself from his arms

"I told you Im never letting you go " Athrun whispered in her ears and kissed her on the neck

End of Flashback

"Athrun...you lied to me .."Cagalli whispered as she watch the sun set and the pictures fly and sink in the endless flowing sea

_How do I start to live my life alone/Guess I'm just learning/Learning the art of letting go..._

"Cagalli ...are you alright?" Kira asked in a worried voice, approaching her

"Yeah...im fine" Cagalli replied , wiping her tears dry

"NO! your not fine!" Kira yelled

"Kira I said Im fine! You dont have to worry about me so much!" Cagalli yelled back "I've already made up my mind ...I'm going to live up for my child and for myself!" said Cagalli trying to hold back her tears from falling off

"What about Athrun?" Kira questioned her as he watch her sister walked towards the cottage

Cagalli froze upon hearing the name of the man he loved & trust and at the same time the man who hurted her and caused her to suffer so much pain.

"Kira... Im trying to forget Him!"

"Cagalli...Im sorry " Kira said

"No It ok..."Cagalli replied "Bye...Im going home..." Cagalli said softly

"Cagalli stay here for a while why dont you take a rest you seem tired..."

"No thanks ...Im alright ...no need to worry Kira " Cagalli said trying to convince Kira

" wait ...Auntie Cagalli ... stay here dont leave..."One of the orphans said running towards her

"well...I dont know..."Cagalli said looking at Kira

"Oh please..." The children begged showing their puppy eys

" Oh alright but just for this day okay?" Cagalli said as she watch the orphans cheer

Inside the Cottage while the orphans were busy playing Kira, Cagalli and Rev Markio was busy talking

"I can't believe Athurn did that!" Kira said slamming the cart of apple juice on the table

"Never mind that...Kira I've notice something.." Cagalli said

"What?" Kira replied

"Is Lacus here? I have'nt seen her since I've arrive here. did you do something wrong?"

"Nope...we still sleep in different rooms "Kira said

"So ...where is she?"Cagalli asked

"She went back to PLANT to visit her fathers tomb ...yesterday was his death anniversary" Kira explained

"oh I see" Cagalli said yawning

" Do you want to sleep ?" Rev Markio asked

"Well...maybe I should take a nap " Cagalli said

"why dont we eat dinner now so that the children can also rest?" Kira suggested

"oh..okay"Cagalli said

After Dinner Cagalli went to the guest room and slept while Kira was busy telling bedtime story to the kids and waited for them to sleep .When All the orphans fell asleep Kira went to the balcony and pulled out a picture of a girl with red fiery curls and deep set of baby blue eyes

"Frey ...: Kira whispered as he stared at the photo

Flashback

"Fllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"Kira yelled seeing the shuttle where Fllay was explodes..Kira 's tears streamed down his cheeks as Fllay's spirit appear saying that she's sorry and thank him for everything and now that she's finnally free

End of Flashback (a/n:very short noh?)

"Fllay...Im sorry.." Kira whispered as he fell on his knees. Fllays memories were still fresh never to be forgoten by Kira

"You shoudn't cry anymore..." A familiar voice said ... Kira was startled and hid the picture and look around...but no one was there . it didnt frighten Kira coz the voice was very familiar...Kira stared at the star that was shinning brightly and smiled.

"Fllay...I miss you...I love you..." Kira whispered as he headed inside into his room and sleep still holding the picture of Fllay

"I will protect you with my real feelings Kira...Kira...I love you.." Fllays voice said as the star twinkle

That morning Cagalli was awaken by the raging sound of the sea and the playful giggles of the orphans

"What time is it ?" Cagalli said stretching her arms " I cant believe I woke up this early" She complained

"Cagalli are you awake ?" Kira said knocking on her door...

"yeah ...sort of..." Cagalli said as she opened the door

"Wanna have breakfast?" Kira asked

"Sure..Whats in for breakfast?"Cagalli said softly

"Bacon and egg..." Kira replied

After breakfast Cagalli went back to her place and started to work...trying to forget all the things that happend between Athrun and her.

a/n :well thats chappie 5 hope you like it! anyways you all might be all wondering why the hell Fllay got in the story...I'll explain...since Lacus is away there should be another character in place but it looks like I over did it its more like a KiraxFllay fic... well anyways Please read and review... dont worry next chappie would be almost all AthrunxCagalli and the rest of the chappie! by the way thanks for the reviews! keep it up! sorry it aint that long ja-ne !


	6. Those times we had

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

Chapter 6: Those times we had

Disclaimer: I dont own the SEED/DESTINY ... sigh

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..just to remind you

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

Athrun sat on the terrace holding a photo of himself and a blonde girl with golden yellow eyes . He stared at the photo so hard that It made him think about her more and flashbacks quickly pass through his mind...

Flashback

"Athrun...dont let go...no.." said the young blonde girl while trying to hold balance on the bike

"Come on Cagalli...dont get to scared "Athrun said

"Really? What if I run over you with this when I get a hold of this stupid bike of yours ?" Cagalli yelled slightly annoyed and still trying to hold balance on the bike

"Will that hurt?" Athrun joked letting go the bike

"Athrun!.." Cagalli yelled as she fell on the bike and crash on a rocky surface

"Cagalli! are you alright ?" Athrun said running to the injured princess..."Cagalli? Are you fine ?"Athrun asked ...but the Princess made no reply "Cagalli...Cagalli?"Athrun whispered as he held the injured princess closer to him.Cagalli burst out laughing seeing Athrun's face

"Cagalli...I dont like that kind of joke" Athrun said as he try to help Cagalli up

"Sorry...owww.."

"Cagalli..."Athrun whispered softlyas he bent over to look at her wound

"its just a scratch...Does it hurt Cagalli?" Athrun asked

"yeah..."Cagalli softly replied

"here..."

What are you doing?"

"Come on ride on my back.."Athrun said bending a little

"Athrun...:

"Come on..."

Soon the Princess was riding on Athruns back...

End of Flashback

Athrun smiled a little remebering the times they spent together for 2 yearsand ended on a summer day, 4 days after Athrun's arrival form PLANTS

Flashback " Cagalli ...Im getting married...to ...to Mia Campbell"

"What!...Athrun No...tell me its not true! its only a lie ATHRUN! tell me your joking !" Cagalli started to cry an covered her ears, she didnt want to hear Athrun's voice anymore.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to walking towards her but Cagalli only backed away , her hands on her stomach

"No ..GO TO HELL ZALA...GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Cagalii shouted as tears fall more faster

"Cagalli..."Athrun tried to walk closer to her but Cagalli just backed away more further.

"Athrun...Go!...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!...I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Cagalli shouted as she fell on her knees.

End of Flashback

Those were the words he feared the most the thing he feared the most had come true...hearing those words made Athrun's heart bleed until now...

"Athrun? Are you here?" a familiar voice said

"Mia over here!" Athrun responded waving at the songstress

Mia smiled and and went towards Athrun and wrapped her arms around his left arm

"Is there something you need?" Athrun asked sweetly

"Oh come on Zala... Lets go out" MIa said dragging Athrun

"Out where?"

"To Karaoke" Mia said smiling

"Karaoke?" Athrun said

Flashback

"Athrun why do I have to come?"Cagalli complained as she was dragged by Athrun to his car

"Come on Cagalli ...I just wanna hear you sing..."Athrun replied

"Oh puhlezz!"

while they were on their way Cagalli kept on cursing and mumbling things about the Karaoke...which made Athrun smile

End of Flashback

"Alright... were here Athrun.."Mia said excitedly

"oh..yeah..." Athrun said

In the karaoke room (a/n: i dont know what do they call it sorry )while Mia was busy singing on top of her voice Athrun couldnt stop thinking of Cagalli...he was also thinking that If he leaves MIa he'll probably hurt her

"Athrun are you okay?"Mia asked sweetly

"oh..yeah..im fine..." Athrun replied

"YOur mind is flying somewhere again..."MIa said

" NO...dont mind me..."Athrun said softly

"Come on Zala! I know lets just sing this song" Mia said cheerfully as she started typing the number representing the song Athrun wasnt listening to Mia until the song startted...The song that Mia was about to sing was one of Cagali favorite song and at the same time the song they always sang

_haruka naru kaze no /koe umare kuru chiisa na/ tane wamada aoi hane hiroge /oozora e maiagari_

As Mia continue to sing Athrun mind started to fly again. He remembered every single Lines of it ...and how Cagalli used to sing it...her voice was like an angel singing from the heavens...he realli like her voice so much and made him miss her more

_niji wo koe kumo /wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi/kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru..._

As the song finish Mia putted the mic down and let out a big sigh...

"Lets go home Athurn"

"okay" Athurn replied

On the car

"Athrun are you okay?" Mia asked in a worried voice, looking at Athrun

"yeah..im fine" Athrun said placing his hand on top of Mia's hand

"I Love you Athrun...I wish that we can get married sooner" Mia said softly leaning back on her seat

A/n:whew at last...hope you like it! i know its little shortmy apologiesto any mistakes here in my fic... gomen nasai!and about the song i just typed a few lines ...just to give you guys an idea about the song...by the way thanks for the reviews !keep it up!


	7. A wonderful gift

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

Chapter 7 : A wonderful gift

Disclaimer: I dont own the SEED/DESTINY ... sighs

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...hehe ..just to remind you

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings 3

rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

A few months later Cagallli delivered two heaven sent angels that would bring back Cagalli's smiles, smiles that were once lost after giving birth Cagalli was sent back to her room in the hospital to rest

"Omedetou Cagalli!" Kira and the others cheered

"Thanks guys.." Cagalli replied

"Are you okay Cagalli?" Kira asked placing a bouquet of orange flowers on her side table Cagalli nodded back wearing a smile

" Ne? Cagalli what are you going to name the two angels?"Lacus asked sweetly as she sat beside Cagalli on the bed

"well I havent decided yet..." Cagalli replied

"I know since you have a girl why dont you name her after you!" Mirriallia said trying to give an idea

"Well.. I do-"Cagalli didnt finish because Dearka interrupted

"How about Athrun for the boy?" Dearka said cheerfully trying pull it out as a suggestion. Everyone shot a mean glare at him except for Cagalli who look away her hands closed and seemed to be hurted "What?"Dearka asked

_Kazesasou kokage ni/ utsubusete naiteru/ Mi mo shiranu /watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

"Cagalli Im very sorry about this ...I dont know why my STUPID BOYFRIEND HERE !...would say words like that ...Im really sorry ..."Mirriallia said as she stomp hard on Dearka's foot of that would hurt especially Mirr is wearing high heels

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo /kanaderu GITAARA/ Konu hito no nageki ni/ hoshi ha ochite_

"No..its okay Mirr...um..maybe you can leave for awhile...the doctor said I must rest and dont strain myself" Cagalli saidwith asmile ...trying to hide her tears

_Yukanaide, donna ni /sakende mo ORENJ/ I no hanabira shizuka/ ni yureru dake_

"oh...okay...Lets go Lumphead!"Mirriallia said grabbing Dearka's shirt from the back...

_Yawarakana hitai ni /nokosareta Te no hira no/ kioku haruka_

"Hey..dont pull me there you might tear my shirt MIRR!"Dearka yelled

_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

"Kira are you going?" Lacus asked sweetly as she was holding the doorknob

"Yeah...you go on first ...I just need to talk to Cagalli for a minute"Kira replied looking ather sister who still looked hurt ...

"Okay ..I'll wait for you in the lobby together with Mirriallia and Dearka" Lacus replied slowly closing the door

_Yasashii te ni sugaru/ kodomo no kokoro wo/ Moesakaru kuruma ha/furiharai susumu_

"Kira ...do you need something?" Cagalli asked

_Yuku hito no nageki wo/ kanadete GITAARA /Mune no ito /hageshiku kakinarashite_

"Cagalli you know right?"

"Know what ?"

_Aa kanashimi ni /somaranai shirosa de /ORENJI no hanabira/ yureteta natsu no kage ni_

"You knew that Athurn's wedding is just a few weeks from now..."

"..."Cagalli was silent trying to hide her tears

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo / Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

"Why Cagalli?

"Kira I want to be alone...for now!"

"..."Kira didnt reply

"Please I dont want to remember him! If only ALL my memories with him would be erase I might be more happy...if only I could erase it ! I might not be suffering this pain inside!"Cagalli said as tears stream down her soft cheeks

_Sayonara no RIZUMU..._

"NO dont say such useless things" Kira said

"Kira please...leave me for awhile...I'll be alright Kisaka's here.."Cagalli said soflty..begging her twin brother to leave her.  
Kira didnt say another word and left the room.

"Kira.. Did she say anything" Lacus asked walking towards Kira

"Nothing...I told You guys when were around Cagalli Dont mention Athrun's name!...You know that they broke up and Cagalli is deeply hurt!" Kira said looking at Dearka

"Um...Sorry..it sort of slip off my mind"Dearka said scratching his head

"Oh...Just shut up will ya!" Mirriallia said stepping on Dearka's foot

"OUCH!"Dearka whined

"I think we should go ... We'll drop by here tomorrow...Bye Kira , Lacus...Come on DEARKA!"Mirriallia said dragging him away

"Bye...They really look like a real couple" Lacus kidded giggling a little

"Yeah..."Kira chuckled

"Kira let go home..."Lacus said softly yawning

"Alright..."Kira replied

Inside Cagalli's room, Cagalli layed on her bed still awake staring at the bright beautiful moon which gives out light in her room...

"Athrun your really are a big jerk!" Cagalli whispered

Flashback

" Cagalli ...Im getting married...to ...to Mia Campbell"

"What!...Athrun No...tell me its not true! its only a lie ATHRUN! tell me your joking !" Cagalli started to cry an covered her ears, she didnt want to hear Athrun's voice anymore.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to walking towards her but Cagalli only backed away , her hands on her stomach

"No ..GO TO HELL ZALA...GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Cagalii shouted as tears fall more faster

End of Flashback

"Your getting married ...your really a jerk!.."Cagalli whispered finally closing her tired golden yellow eyes...

the next day...

"Kisaka...Im going out...I wanna check the nursery.."Cagalli said cheerfully

"Alright...be careful.."Kisaka said

"Okay.."

When Cagalli arrive at the nursery she saw her little angels ...both had emarald green eyes like their father , lips that are perfectly shaped like hers and so is the nose...ears like Athruns and beautiful smiles like Cagalli.  
Seeing her babies smiles makes Cagalli feel a little better still one things bothers her...Athrun

"How can I tell you that your father is a big jerk! Cagalli whispered

"Oh...Ms Athha..Good Morning!" The nurse politely greeted

"Good Morning.."Cagalli replied ,with a smile

"Do you want to take a closer look at your newborns madam?" The nurse asked

"Um...yeah..sure'' Cagalli replied as she followed the nurse in .

"Here we are ...the Attha's Fraternal babies" tha nurse said cheerfully

"Thanks.."

"Um ...Madam I just remembered have you thought of a name for your twins we'll be needing it so that we could arrange their birth certificate" the nurse said opening her small notebook

"umm..yeah...I thought of it last night ...Nathalli and Athan.. " Cagalli said looking back at her twins who are fast asleep.

"Those are a very cute names"

"thanks..."

After a few more days Cagalli was free to go with the twins and stayed at Kira's place.

a/n: at last Chappie 7 is done! it took me a long time to think of a name for the twins ...well at least I came up with one. the girl's name is Nathalli while the boy's name is Athan pronounced as ei-than..sounds very cute noh?  
um... for those who cant wait for Athrun and Cagalli to come back erhhh a little more patience...tnx! by the way tnx for the reviews love you guys! just wait for chappie 8 i'll update this as soon as Im done making the draft. thanks .


	8. See you again

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

Chapter 8 : See you again

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SEED/DESTINY cast (weeps)

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

* * *

"Athrun-sama...please hurry up!" the maid said knocking on Athruns door 

"Hai!"he replied as he open the door running towards the black limo

It was the day of Athrun and Mia's wedding and Athurn was suppose to be at the church before Mia

"Sorry to keep you waiting "Athrun said as he sat inside the limo

"No..its okay Mr.Zala...now can we go...I still need to pick up Mia-sama later"The driver said as he turned the drive wheel to the left

'Of all places why here to get married why here...why here at ORB!' Athrun thought as the limo took its first and last stop in front of the stop light the Church was near ,while they were waiting for the green light ,a young girl wearing a sunday dress with matching sunday hat caught Athruns attention.It seemed that the girl looked familiar .  
She looked like Cagalli but she was more feminine and was pushing a stroller with two babies on it. She was also heading to the same destination as Athrun was ,the church.He didnt take his eyes off her until they drove away

"oh...There there Athan...dont cry Mommys here " Cagalli said cradling the baby boy and giving him his cute little blue dinky

As Cagalli crossed the street and walked towards the Church she noticed that there were many people wearing formal clothes and pink flowers were everywhere

"Is there any occasion today?' Cagalli thought

she moved closer and suddenly felt nostalgic

"This smell...is this..."Cagalli whispered ,somehow the smell was really familiar to her

"Welcome Mr. Zala...lets get in the church now" Mia's father said as soon as Athrun got out of the limo

'Zala' Cagali thought thinking the name she heard was wrong

"Cagalli " A young man with brown hair called out the princess name from a far

"Cagalli?" Athrun whispered looking around and notice a girl wearing a sunday hat and a young man with brown hair leave the area

"Kira?" Athrun said as he tried to walk closer but they pulled him in the church

As they were walking away Kira looked back at the church thinking that someone called him.

"Kira is there something there?" Cagalli asked

"Um.no...Im just imagining things"Kira replied as he opened the car door .Cagalli smiled and got in Kira's car with the twins on her lap.

"Cagalli ..how's life now?"Kira asked as he drove her sister to thier house

"im fine ..both the twins dont give me a hard time "Cagalli cheerfully replied

"thats great...well here we are.."Kira said opening the door of his car

"Auntie Cagalli !" the orphans yelled running to Cagalli

"oh?..."Cagalli whispered returning a smile to the orphans

"Ne-ne? Auntie Cagalli...we've heard that you have a baby oh...please can we see her?"One of the orphans asked pulling Cagalli dress

"I wanna see him!" One of the orphans said

"your wrong its not a"him" itsa girl Kono-kun!"The little girl said starting to argue with the boy

"a boy!" the little bot yelled back

"Oh dear... minna-san calm down...Auntie Cagalli is tired ...lets go inside" Lacus said aproaching them with a smile

"Thanks Lacus"Cagalli said letting out a sigh of relief

"no problem...well..lets go in and have lunch shall we?" Lacus said in a a sweet voice as they went in with the twins on a stroller Cagalli was pushing

At the Church Mia had arrive and the wedding ceremony had started

"Do you Athrun Zala take Mia Campbelle to be you lawfully wedded wife , to love her eternally in pain and relief and till death do you part?" The priest asked looking at Athrun

"I..."Athrun couldnt reply All he could think was Cagalli ,her smiles, her voice, her looks and the ring he gave her before he left for PLANT

Flashback

"I know what is going on between you and Yunna Roma, ...but as expected I dont like the idea of it."Athrun said as he got the ring form his pocket and slid it on to Cagalli's finger

"eh?"Cagalli said in surprise looking at the ring

"Ah...no..eh" Cagalli stammered as she saw Athrun face blush in red

"Isnt there a better way to give me a ring other than this?"

"well sorry.."Athurn replied

Cagalli giggled as Athrun looked at her

"be careful..keep in touch.."Cagalli said as she was around Athruns arms

"you too Cagalli...Hang in there "Athrun said before kissing Cagalli

End of flashback

"Athrun...are you okay? why arent you answering the priest?"Mia asked

Athrun took a breath and looked at Mia

"Mia Im sorry...I cant marry you..."

"Athrun why?"

"Mia...there's someone I really love...and I already hurt her a lot...and if I marry you i dont think she could bear it..."

"Athrun..."Mia whispered as tears slowly fall

"Mia...Im really sorry"

"Athrun...if you must...then I will not stop you..."Mia said strongly

"Mia..."

"Your free to go Athrun...Your heart does not belong to me...dont worry about me...Im going to be fine ...Thanks for everything"

"Thank you Mia!" Athrun said , giving Mia a last hug before leaving the church

"HEY! what is the meaning of this: Mia's father yelled

"Sorry Mr. Campbell!"Athrun yelled as he ran out the church and headed to the Adminstrators building. Athrun went up to Cagalli's office but she was not in there

"Kisaka!" Athrun called out the name of the former bodyguard of the princess

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli? Where's Cagalli?"

"Im sorry Athrun but she didnt come to work since she gave birth. she said she'd rest for a bit "Kisaka said

"Thanks" Athrun said 'Birth?Cagalli was pregnant ?' Athrun thought as he ran out of the Adminstators building

Athrun went to the Garden, to the park, to her house, picnic ground , fountain and all the places he could think of but still no Cagalli . He was about to give up when it hit his head that he hasnt visited Kira and Lacus and it was the only place left where she could possibly be. So Athrun drove his way to the beach house where Kira and the others live and as soon as he arrive he quickly jumped off his car and ran to the beach and saw a young girl with blonde hair in a sunday dress standing watching the two babies play in the sand. Athrun recognizes her and runstowards her whispering her name

"Cagalli..."

* * *

A/n:There you go for those who cant wait ..there Athrun already found Cagalli...whew...well hope you like it ! please tell me if its short...(sweats up) anyways thanks fot the reviews ...I guess next chappie would be a little long (starts to faint) by the way Im soooo glad that you liked the names I gave for the twins thanks for the reviews again! love you guys! 


	9. Our paths cross each other again

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

Chapter 9: Our paths cross each other again...

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SEED/DESTINY

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS.. too much OOCNESS sorry!

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

* * *

_Kazesasou kokage/ ni utsubusete naiteru/ Mi mo shiranu/ watashi wo / watashi ga miteita_

"Cagalli..."Athrun whispered as he went down and walk towards the princess and twins

"Nathalli...dont play in the water!" Cagalli yelled carrying her daoughter away from the water and as soon as she got her daughter and turned around she saw the man who loved her the most and at the samae time who hurt her and caused her to suffer this so much pain inside her..

_Yuku hito no /shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_

"Athrun.."she whispered hugging Nathalli closer to her and carryung Athan along with her...

"Cagalli..those children...is it mine?...Athrun asked , moving closer to them

_Konu hito no /nageki ni hosh/i ha ochite_

"Why?...why did you come back!"Cagalli yelled..

"Cagalli...why didnt you tell me?"

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo /ORENJI no hanabira /shizuka ni yureru dake_

"I tried to tell you so many times since you came back from PLANT!"

"What?"

_Yawarakana hitai/ni nokosareta/Te no hira no kioku haruka_

"I tried to tell you the fact that Im pregnant but you just deserted me...you left me."Cagalli yelled as tears fall down her cheeks

"Cagalli ...Im sorry.."

_Tokoshie no sayonara /tsuma hiku_

Cagalli didnt say any more words and ran into Kira's house with the twins

"Cagalli!"Athrun yelled running after her

_Yasashii te ni sugaru /kodomo no kokoro wo/ Moesakaru kuruma ha/ furiharai susumu_

"Cagalli?..Are you okay?"Lacus asked worriedly Cagalli didnt reply and ran to the room she is staying still the twins were in her arms

"Cagalli open the do-"Athrun yelled as the front door opened

"Oh..Athrun...welcome back..."Lacus said in a soft voice

"Lacus...Cagalli?..Where's Cagalli?"Athrun asked in a serious voice

_Yuku hito no nageki wo/ kanadete GITAARA Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

"She's..she's in the guest room ,2nd room from the right..."Lacus replied softly

"thanks"Athurn said running to the room where Cagalli was staying

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

"Cagalli! open the door!" Athurn yelled knocking on the door vigorously

"GO AWAY ZALA! LEAVE ME AND OUR CHILDREN ALONE!"Cagalli yelled leaning at the door

ORENJI no /hanabira yureteta natsu no/kage ni

"Cagalli..lets talk this over.."Athrun said calming down a bit

"Athrun..there's nothing more to talk about! Go back to Mia!"

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo/Akaku someta suna /haruka koete yuku ._

"Cagalli..."

"Go away! go to hell Zala...leave us alone!"Cagalli said as tears fall faster...

_Sayonara no RIZUMU..._

"Athurn...you'll never get Cagalli like that..."Kira said

"Go..away..Athrun...i said GO!"Cagalli whispered

"Kira..."Athrun said , his hand was all red and hurted from knocking on Cagalli's door and his heart aching and in pain.

After a while Athrun went out of their house but didnt leave he stayed outside and tried getting some sleep in his car but couldnt, all he could think was Cagalli...

_Flashback_

_"Athrun is there anything wrong?" Cagalli asked worriedly, putting her warm palms on his cheeks_

_"No...nothings wrong " Athrun said smiling " Cagalli ...I have something to tell you.."Athrun said lettting out a big sigh_

_"Athrun... I too have something VERY important to tell you" Cagalli said putting her hands on her stomach_

_"Cagalli ... Im sorry.."Athrun said turning away from Cagalli..._

_End of Flashback..._

'She tried to tell me...but..I turned her down...' Athurn thought

_"Athrun...Go!...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!...I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"_

'those words she said before...'Athrun thought as he took a soft sigh

Flashback

"I know what is going on between you and Yunna Roma, ...but as expected I dont like the idea of it." Athrun said as he got the ring from his pocket and slid it on to Cagalli's ring finger

"eh?"Cagalli said in surprise

"Ah...no..eh" Cagalli stammered as she saw Athrun face blush in crimsonred

"Isnt there a better way to give me a ring other than this?"

"well sorry.."

Cagalli giggled as Athrun looked at her

"be careful..keep in touch.."Cagalli said as she was around Athruns arms

"you too Cagalli...Hang in there "Athrun said before kissing Cagalli on the lips

End of Flashback

That morning...

"Cagalli...are you awake?"LAcus asked sweetly slowly and genly opening the door

"HERE COMES THE TIGER!"Cagalli said as she watch her twins giggle..

"Cagalli?...'' Lacus called her with a usual sweet smile on her face

"Oh...Good Morning Lacus.."Cagalli greeted the former pop star with a smile

"Good Morning...um...the breakfast is ready and Kira is calling you.."Lacus said sweetly

"Oh okay...I'll be there in a minute I just have to give the twins their bottle"Cagalli said grabbing two baby bottles on the side table

Lacus nodded and left the room. After breakfast Cagalli and Lacus took the twins for a walk by the shore, letting the warm rays of the sun hit their soft faired colored skin.As Athrun got off his car and walk down to the beach he saw Lacus and Cagalli talking with the twins. Lacus noticed Athrun and waved a little. Cagalli looked at who Lacus was waving at and her eyes widened and ran back to the house leaving the twins at Lacus' hands and before Cagalli could reach the door Athrun was able to grab Cagalli's wrist

"Cagalli.. Lets talk.."Athrun said not letting go of her wrist

"Athrun.."Cagalli whispered giving him a good slap on his face

"Come on...slap me more...If it makes you feel any better...Kill me if you want to ...as long as you forgive me!"Athrun said

"Why?..why did you come back!" Cagalli said looking at Athruns face..

"I came back for you , Cagalli, just to be with you ! That's why I came back"

"Athrun...Its almost a year since we've part...ever since then you left my world turned upside down...unwanted things happened...I almost got killed by a lunatic ...promises broken...everything went wrong...but I still tried to get it up right again!"Cagalli said as tears fall

"Cagalli ...Im sorry..."

"Athrun remember the day you came back from PLANT?...You called me and said that I'd meet you at the Italian restaurant we usually eat at... you said to come there at 8:00 pm ...I waited for you... until they closed... but then I still waited for you to come .I stayed outside the restaurant hoping that you would show up. but you didnt...!"Cagalli explained as tears freely fall off her cheeks faster

"Cagalli look I came back here because I said I would ..."

"But you came back ENGAGED with MIA CAMPBELL!" Cagalli yelled

"Look...Yesterday was suppose to be our wedding day...but I didnt marry Mia...I didnt marry her because I realize that if I marry her I would really hurt the woman I really love ...and that's you Cagalli ...I really love you..."Athrun said looking at her and slowly letting go of her wrist...

"How can you say you love me? When you cant even prove it!" Cagalli said

"by this..."Athrun said...pulling Cagalli and kissing her on the lips

"oh?..."Lacus smiled and upon seeing them both finally together and the twins seems happy cooing and drooling

"Lacus?...Where's Caga-...ehrr.."Kira said running to Lacus and seeing Athrun and Cagalli together

It took a while for them to seperate and to realize that Kira Lacus and the twins were watching...

"So are you still mad at me?"Athrun asked with a smile on his face, his arms aroung Cagalli waist Cagalli smiled and nodd giving Athrun a soft punch in the chest

"Come on Cagalli..tell me if your still mad...or do you wont another shot?" Athrun joked looking at Cagalli and seeing her returned a smile

"Okay okay...you two love birds cut it out your making us jealous!"Kira said putting his arm aournd Lacus shoulder

"ehhhhrrr... Okay"Cagalli said letting herself free from Athrun captives

"Well lets go in...Cagalli do you want to help me prepare lunch today? Mrs.Yamato is not here today."Lacus asked

"Sure" Cagalli softly replied

While Cagallli and Lacus were preparing the food Kira and Athrun were in the living room talking

"Im sorry Kira"Athurn said

'Its okay...but next time you hurt Cagalli Im the one your gonna face..."Kira said softly

"Im willing to take that.."

_In the Kitchen_

"Cagalli...do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it Lacus?"

"um...Are you still mad at Athrun?"

"Well I dont know" Cagali said with a smile on her face .Lacus giggled and continued chopping onions...Soon the food was prepared and Lacus was putting it on the table

"Cagalli...do you mind calling Athrun and Kira?''Lacus asked sweetly

"uh..sure.."Cagalli said "Hey..guys the food is ready"Cagalli called out as she entered the living room "Kira...Athrun..the food is ready..."

"Oh okay...I wonder what did you cook?I hope its edible"Kira joked running off to the table as Cagalli shot an annoyed face at Kira

"Ath-Athrun...Its time to eat..."Cagalli said turning around to reach for the doorknob but before she grab it she felt something warm wrap around her curves

"Athrun what are you doing?"Cagalli said struggling to free herself from his captives

"This time I promise you that Im...never letting you go "Athrun whispered on Cagalli ears

"Really?"Cagalli said her left eyebrow slightly raising...disbelieving what Athrun had said

At the Dinner table

"So you saw everything?"Cagalli asked

Both kira and Lacus nodded

"everything, everything?"Athrun asked putting down his rice bowl

"Well I think Kira just saw the kissing part and as for me almost every thing...except I guess the part before Cagalli slap Athrun on the face... "Lacus explained with a smile

"Ehr.."was all Athrun could say as he's face turn bright red

"Well...since were done eating I guess I should clean up..."Lacus said standing up from her seat and getting the used dishes and putting it at the side of the sink.

"um...Lacus let me help you ..."Cagalli said standing up running towards the sink leaving the two men sitting on the dinning table.

"Oh..."

While Cagalli and Lacus were helping each other in cleaning the dinning table and the dishes, Kira was on the balcony staring at the ocean..his mind flying off to somewhere again, and Athrun walking in tpCagalli's room and noticed a crib on the side of the window.Athrun slowly but silently approach the crib were to little angels peacefully sleep.Athurn smiled and kept staring on the faces of the twins , he could almost see that they were smiling.

"They look like Cagalli..."Athrun whispered

"Nope... they look like you "Cagalli said from the door and approach Athrun and the twins

"Were you there all along?"Athrun asked looking at Cagalli

"No I just noticed that the door in this room was open so I checked it out and I saw..."Cagalli replied

Athrun smiled and wrapped his arms around Cagalli and whispered something on her ears...3 words but really meaningful, those words were the one she always want hear...

"I love you"

* * *

A/n:whew...well it doesnt end here okay?...anyways I really appreciate all your reviews!well I know I was a cliffhanger last chappie I apologize for that but I did it on purpose sorry about that guys! once again I thank you for all your reviews!umm i know one single kiss made Cagalli forgive Athrun Its a little quick noh?heheh anyways thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews!love you guys! 


	10. A moment of decision

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

Chapter 10: A moment of desicion

Disclaimer: I dont own the SEED/DESTINY ... sigh

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS...too much OOCNESS sorry

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little) and as well as the spellings

3rd note: KEEP IT UP SENDING REVIEWS! ü

* * *

"Please put this in that white cute box and wrap it with a blue ribbon"Athrun ordered as he handed out a dress and heels with strapies 

"hai..."the lady in the gift wrapping section replied politely

"And can you please insert this inside the gift"Athrun said handing out a small note

"Alright sir"The lady replied with a smile

* * *

At Cagalli's office...Cagalli was busy reading and signing mountians of papers and heard a soft knock and the door slowly opened 

"Cagalli-sama there was a present for you ...I putted it in your bed chamber ma'am"the maid said politely

"oh...alright...I'll go check it out later..thanks...you may go now"Cagalli said putting a side the paper she was reading

"hai"the maid said and left the room , closing the door slowly

' a gift?' Cagalli thought as she stood up from her seat and went to her to her bed chamber...it was a big white cute box with a big blue ribbon

"Athrun ?'Cagalli whispered...thinking that it was from him which is true...

Cagalli untied the ribbon and opened the box and there was a note on top of the cloth ..

Cagalli,

Im sorry I couldnt come personally ...I need to do something ..Im sorry ...But please...meet me at the Italian Restaurant...at 8:00 pm...dont be late...and..wear this ..i bought it for you...dont over work yourself...takecare..love you.

love,

Athrun

After reading the note she smiled and held the note close to her heart and look at the black dress..

"he...he wants me to wear this!"Cagalli said

* * *

"Cagalli-sama where here..."The driver said opening the door for her 

"Darn...its hard to walk on these stupid thing..."Cagalli complained looking down to her heels.She was wearing a 3 inch heels with strappies tied up to her ankle making a ribbon(a/n: its very cute)As Cagalli continued to walk inside she noticed that not one was there except for the musician and a single table with a candle..and it was almost pitch black the candle was just the light

"A candlelight dinner?"Cagalli whispered as she walk closer and took a seat and looked at her watch

"Damn that Zala...he said I should be here at 8:00 still he's not here !"Cagalli said as the violin music started to play .As the musician played the next (a/n:a more romantic one)A figure slowly approached Cagalli and sat on the chair.

"What took you so long!"Cagalli yelled but Athrun didnt say a word but just smiled

"It looks good on you "Athrun said not taking his eyes off Cagalli's

"eh?"

she was wearing a spaghetti strapped evening dress which clearly and beautifully showed her beautiful curves.

"You look like a real girl.."Athrun joked

"What ! what do you think I am?"Cagalli said showing her mad face

"You look very cute...Cagalli "Athrun said as he cupped Cagalli cheek which made Cagalli blush...

"What do you mean by that Alex-kun?"Cagalli asked showing her sophisticated smile

"Alex-kun?have you ever called me by that name?" Athrun said looking at Cagalli

"no..im just kidding"Cagalli replied with a smile

"You really have beautiful eyes Cagalli"Athrun said looking at her deep amber eyes...the light reflecting on her beautiful eyes

"Huh?"

"Im glad I met you, Cagalli"Athrun said standing up from his seat and opening a velvet box infront of Cagalli and knelt before her

"Cagalli Yula Athha...Will you marry me ?"Athrun asked looking at her his voice was a little more seriuos

"I want to live happily together with you and our children...Cagalli"

"Athrun...I dont know what to say...but one word only enters my mind and it is what my heart shouts...YES! yes I will marry you Athrun Zala!"Cagalli said as tears fall on her cheeks (a/n:Tears of joy I'd say)Athrun smiled and stood up and slid the ring onto Cagalli's ring finger and hugged her.

"I love Cagalli..." Athrun whispered before he kissed Cagalli on the lips

Soon they were dancing in the tune of romantic songs very romantic songs by the way...the night was filled with love...the moon was clear and Cagalli and Athrun were sitting on the bench in the park (note: this is after dinner, the dancing part was still in the Italian restaurant). Cagalli head was resting on Athrun's shoulder while Athrun laid his head on top of Cagalli and their hand holding like it was never to be seperated

"Cagalli?"

"mm.."

"What is the best thing you could ever wish for?"

"Is just to be with the one I love the one who hold my heart...Thats all I could ever wish for"Cagalli saidas she felt Athrun kiss her forehead

"I love you Cagalli..."

"I love you too...Athrun.."Cagalli said before she fell asleep ...

Flashback(more like a dream)

" Cagalli ...Im getting married...to ...to Mia Campbell"

"What!...Athrun No...tell me its not true! its only a lie ATHRUN! tell me your joking !" Cagalli started to cry an covered her ears, she didnt want to hear Athrun's voice anymore.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to walking towards her but Cagalli only backed away , her hands on her stomach

"No ..GO TO HELL ZALA...GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Cagalii shouted as tears fall more faster

"Cagalli..."Athrun tried to walk closer to her but Cagalli just backed away more further.

"Athrun...Go!...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!...I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Cagalli shouted as she fell on her knees.

End of Flashback

'its time to forget all these things' Cagalli said in her thought as Athrun watch her smile in her sleep...under the moon...the ring on her finger...and Athruns hand on her

* * *

a/n:well hope you like it ! I really tried to make it sound really really romantic 'coz the night was theirs and no one can stop them heheh...I hope you like it! please read and review.! thanks for all reviews! I really really really appreciate it! LOVe you guys! 


	11. A time for Love

Love comes back 

.fReYrIS.

**Final Chapter** : A time for love

Disclaimer: alrighty... this is it !this the last time I'll say this... i dont own Seed/Destiny cast ...whew...

a/n: thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ! ü

1st note: OOCNESS..sorry too much OCCNESS in this fic...

2nd note: I apologize for my grammer 'coz suck in english ( well just a little)

3rd note: thank you very much for all your reviews!

* * *

"hurry up with the orange flowers!" 

"NO! Put those things on the leftside!

"Dont forget to scatter the petals on the aisle!"

"Carpet?OH yeah! WHERE IS THE RED CARPET!"

"erhhh..I think its still outside...sir"

"get it and start rolling it down the aisle!"

It seemed that everyone was busy for a special occasion a VERY special occasion, an occasion that here in ORB will never forget...a special day for two lovers called "Wedding".It is the day where in two hearts join into one. Cagalli, the bride to be and soon the wife of a ZAFT pilot was staying in her room for the preparations while Athrun the groom to be and soon beloved husband of the Princess is in the other room not to far from Cagalli, talking to his friend

* * *

"Man, Athrun you really are lucky!..I could almost kill you in envy!"Dearka said grabbing the can of coke on the table 

"Are you both still cooling off?" Athrun said sitting on the couch

"ehrr yeah sort of..and its my fault anyway"Dearka said softly

"Yo Dearka come here!someone wants to see you and leave Athrun alone, he needs to prepare!"Dearka's silver haired friend yelled from the door

"Someone?"

* * *

"Oh...I cant believe im dressing Cagalli-sama for such a very special day" Mana said grabbing the blush ons and brushing it on Cagalli's face 

"Mana-san I think putting make-up is enough...can you just dress Athan and Cagalli for me...I need to talk to somebody

"If you say so ..."Mana said approaching the twins "well lets get dress shall we?Mana said watching the twins giggle and cooed

* * *

"Kira?' 

"Cagalli...you look beautiful...um do you need anything?"Kira asked

"Nope..its just...I wanna thank you for everything..If it werent for your love and protection ...I wouldnt be here...right now"Cagalli said hugging his twin brother tears forming on her eyes

"No problem Cagalli...If theres anything more I can do for my little sister and stop crying you'll ruin your make-up"Kira said

"..hey...Little...Im older than you by.."

"2 seconds?..."

"I know..."Cagalli said wiping her tears

"Well you better get ready Cagalli...Its only a few more hours before you walk on the aisle"Kira said

"Oh...yeah..."Cagalli said running to the door "Kira...thank you.."Cagalli said before opening it

An hour before the wedding Kira went to Athruns room

"Athrun?"Kira said slowly opening his door

"Kira ?..what are you doing here? arent you suppose to be with Lacus?"Athrun asked

"uh...yeah...um Athrun...she's all yours...dont ever leave Cagalli's side ever again...okay?.."Kira said t

"That I promise you..."Athrun said

"Well I need to go back to Lacus...Goodluck!"Kira said as he walked away

* * *

"OHHH! Cagalli-sama you look exquisite!"Mana said looking at Cagalli happily 

"ah..eh..thanks"

"Cagalli-sama..its time..."The maid said knocking on her door

"Oh..Mana-san could you look after the twins for me in the church?"Cagalli said

"Yes..yes certainly..now..we cant let Athrun sama-wait any longer.."Mana said her voice was very excited..

"Ah..yeah your right"Cagalli said with a smile

* * *

Soon Cagalli arrived at the Church and Kira was waiting outside the Church. Kira, her twin brother was the one who will take her to the altar and to the one who she truly loves, Athrun. 

"Cagalli..you look beautiful..."Kira whispered as he and Cagalli entered the church and as the wedding march played Cagalli and Kira started to walk towards the altar.She really look beautiful on her strapless ivory silked gown with floral embroidery at the end of the gown, her 6 feet veil and gloves reaching up to her elbows. Everyone looked at the Princess as she walk closer to the one who she will marry , they all seem happy.

"Goodluck...Cagalli..."Kira whispered as he let go of her hand and let the one who loves her take it and walk up to the Altar

"Cagalli..you look very beautiful..."Athrun whispered .Cagalli didnt reply but returned a smile...

_From this moment life has begun/ From this moment you are the one/ Right beside you is where I belong/ From this moment on_

"Today we are gathered here to witness two hearts unite into one..."

_From this moment I have been blessed/I live only for your happiness/ And for your love I'd give my last breath/ From this moment on_

"Do you Athrun Zala...take Cagalli Yula Athha to be you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And here to pledge your faithfulness? "the priest said looking at Athrun

"Yes"

_I give my hand to you with all my heart/ Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start_

"Do you Cagalli Yula Athha take Athrun Zala to be you lawfully wedded husband.To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And here to pledge your faithfulness?" the priest said looking at Cagalli

"Yes"

_You and I will never be apart/ My dreams came true because of you_

And then the ring bearer comes up and hands them the ring...

_From this moment as long as I live/ I will love you, I promise you this/ there is nothing I wouldn't give/ From this moment on_

"Cagalli take this ring as symbol of my undying love for you..."Athrun said as he slid the wedding ring onto Cagalli's ring finger and look at Cagalli's Amber eyes"this ring isnt any ordinary one"Athrun whispered as he smiled at Cagalli

Cagalli smiled back and said the words needed to be said

_You're the reason I believe in love/ And you're the answer to my prayers from up above/ All we need is just the two of us/ My dreams came true because of you_

"Athrun...Take this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you ..."Cagalli said as she slid the wedding ring onto Athruns finger and smiled at him

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride"The priest said happily

_From this moment as long as I live/ I will love you, I promise you this/ There is nothing I wouldn't give_

As soon as the Priest said those words Athrun lift Cagalli's veil and kissed her softly on the lips his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. As millions of people watch them they couldnt help but cry for joy...especially for Lacus and Mana.  
On their way out Cagalli threw her wedding bouquet of flowers and of course the orange haired girl catches it...That right its Mirrillia Haww...

_From this moment/I will love you as long as I live/From this moment on_

"um..Mirr..." Dearka said softly tapping the girls back

"Congratulations Cagalli..Athrun.."Lacus said sweetly to newly wed couple

"Thanks..."Athrun said with a smile..

"Well..Let's go to the reception shall we?"Cagalli said with a smile..it seems that Cagalli was really happy.

At the Reception...

"Cagalli say ahh!"Athrun said holding a spoonful of cake

"Ahh?What "ahh" Ath-"Cagalli was cut off when spoonful of cake jammed her mouth..making the twins giggle

"um..Athrun..Cagalli has icing on her face.."Lacus said pointing at her left cheek

"Athrun! what did you do that for?"Cagalli asked in a mad voice somehow the tone of her voice was soft Athrun didnt reply but smiled and wiped the icing on her left cheek

"eh?"

"Alright everybody...As we play some romantic music you and whoever your partner is ...can dance in the middle together with the others" the DJ said as he played some Romantic song and it seems almost everyone went in middle to dance with their partner including Lacus and Kira ...Shinn and Stella...Lunamaria and Rey...Murrue and Andrew Waltfeld...Meyrin and Yoran..Yzak and the girl who he is engaged with...Dearka and Mirr and the others

"Would you like to dance?"Athrun said standing up from his seat and looking at Cagalli..Cagalli nodded and grabbed Athruns hand.. together they dance Cagalli hands were wrapped around Athruns neck while his was in her waist

"Ladies and Gentlemen... right now we can see the lovely newly wed couple dancing in the middle...they really look sweet do they?"the DJ said looking at them. and then everybody started clapping their hands

After the Reception ...

"Athrun-san...Cagalli-san...omedetou.!."Shinn, Stella, Luna, Rey and the others said before Cagalli and Athrun together with the twins went inside the limo

"Arigatou..."Athrun and Cagalli said

"We'll meet again right?"Shinn asked ..

"Yeah..sure"Cagalli replied with a smile...

Soon the Limo drove them to their new house..Athrun Cagalli Nathalli and Athan went in to their new house ...it was also beside the ocean...and not too far from Kira and Lacus house. The house was not too big nor not to small it was just right for them...and there's a side where you can clearly see the ocean and the beautiful horizon..which is sooo romantic by the way

"So do you like it?"Athrun said as he went towards Cagalli in the balcony wrapping his hands around her letting her lean on him

"uh-huh..Watching the sunset is really romantic "Cagalli whispered leaning on the chest of Athrun

"Nathalli and Athan...are asleep"Athrun said

"Eh?"

"Well lets get some rest too..."Athrun said with a smile...carrying Cagalli in a bride and groom way making theirway to the bedroom.Athrun drops Cagalli on their queen size bed slowly and gently

"Athrun..."Cagalli whispered as Athrun bend over to kiss her softly on the lips ...and later on unzipping the zipper of Cagalli's gown ...and slowly pushing Cagalli onto the bed and...you get my idea...

the next morning ...

Athrun was awaken by the raging waves of the sea.Upon opening his emerald eyes,he saw Cagalli right beside him sleeping peacefully and smiled.He stood up and cleaned the mess they made and checking the twins who are already awake but were playing with the stuff toys beside them which made Athrun smile.Athrun moved closer to the twins and gave them their bottles...after a while Athrun went back to their ,still Cagalli slept. he sat beside Cagalli on the bed and brushed his fingers through Cagalli's locks and smiled.

"Are you awake?" Athrun whispered

Cagalli smiled and slowly open her beautiful amber eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"Athrun asked with a smile pulling the blanket closer to them .

"You were too wiggly last night"Cagalli said closing her amber eyes

"really?"Athrun said with grin on his face

"Athrun...whats that look on your face?"Cagalli said her eyes slightly open

Athrun smiled and pulled the blanket to cover them

"Athrun!..heyyy Athrun yamero!.."Cagalli yelled

"Hey! Athrun!...Dont tickle me..Athrun!"Cagalli said her voice slightly laughing ...it seem both of them were enjoying the time being together...

"Athrun..?"

"Yes?"

"Are the twins awake?"

"yeah"

"did you give them their bottles?"

"ehrr yeah.."

"Have you eaten already?"

"nope"

"okayyy...I'll just cook breakfast okay?" Cagalli said getting up and grabbing her robe

"forget about it for awhile...besides it still early"Athrun said pulling Cagalli back to their bed

"Stay here...with me...forever..."Athrun whispered before giving Cagalli a soft kiss..

_**After 3 years...**_

"Mama!"A little girl with blue hair and emarald eyes came running down to Cagalli giving her a big hug

"oh...here's my big girl!"Cagalli said returning a big hug to her daughter"Nathalli where's you father?"

"There... he was talking with Uncle Kira and her wife... Auntie La...la...?on the bench"Nathalli said pointing at the direction where Athrun , Kira and Lacus were talking.

"Auntie Lacus.."Cagalli said smiling at her 3 years old daughter.

"Cagalli! "Athrun yelled waving at Cagalli and Nathalli

"Papa!" Nathalli yelled running towards Athrun, who was carrying a young blonde girl

"Cagalli ...How are you?"Lacus asked sweetly as the Princess kiss Athrun on the cheek

"Oh Im fine..."Cagalli replied"Athrun ..give me Althea...you might be tired, carrying her all around..."Cagalli said as Athrun gave his daughter to Cagalli

"No..not really"Athrun replied

"Athrun where is Athan?"Cagalli asked looking at Athrun

"He's with Kai, Nathalli and Mana-san in the playground"Athrun said waving at them.Cagalli nodded and smiled

"Papa!"Athan yelled from the playground

"You go on and play with the kids I'll wait here with Kira and Lacus "Cagalli said looking at Athrun...

"okay if you say so... but be careful..okay?"Athrun said in a worried voice

"I know..."Cagalli replied putting her hand on her stomach

"Athrun is really worried about you Cagalli "Kira said

"Yeah..he's always like that "Cagalli said followed by a giggle

So this where my fic ends...Kira married Lacus a month after Athrun and Cagalli's wedding and gave birth to a son named Kai who is at the same age as Nathalli and Athan . For Yzak and Dearka? well..it seemed everything went well since both of them got married at the same day or in short it was a double wedding, Dearka and Mirr while Yzak for the girl he was engaged with... and the young girl with blonde hair was Althea, Athrun and Cagalli's 1 year old daughter she was born on the samedate as Athrun was, his birthday. and as for ORB...it was peaceful than ever...and what about Yunna? well he can enjoy the rest of his life behind bars and everyones life been better than ever.

**Fin**

* * *

a/n: well this where my fic ends... I really appreciate all the reviews you submitted and helping make this fic a success!...thank you thank you thank you thank you soo much for all reviews and for your patience in waiting for the chappies to be updated. Im really sorry for the Occness . sorry Lacus wasnt the one who catch the flowers ...and now I dont know if I am going to make another fic...coz...I need to rest and still need to study...now I can enetertain you question...for your sake.. 

_"Why was Athrun engaged to Mia?"_

_well in my fic , Chairman Durrandal was the one behind it he engage Athrun to Mia ...erhh sorry I didnt tell you earlier I was too busy making the chappies sorry_

well this is question that most of the reviewers ask me soo well that my answer...anyways I really appreciate all your reviews truly this comes from the bottom of my heart thank you for making "Love comes back " a success

Hontouni Arigatou, well till next time...Ja-ne!


End file.
